


In a Fantasy

by k4l3_c0m



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Fiction, Lots of Simps, Multi, References to Real People, simps, tagging is so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k4l3_c0m/pseuds/k4l3_c0m
Summary: The adventures of a kitsune and her friends. What will they encounter? Who will they find? What will happen? Well let's find out! :)





	In a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> characters, soon to update!

Josh:

-Hybrid of a Human and a Phoenix

River:

-Hybrid of a Human and a Hippogriff 

Faith: 

-Kitsune

Kalena: 

-Kitsune

Eli:

-Elf

Jane: 

-Hybrid of a Human and a Sphinx 

Jasmine: 

-Merfolk 

Siege: 

-Boggart

Molten: 

-Hybrid of a Dragon and a Human 

Tristan: 

Elf

Jaycob:

-Centaur 

J(-dips): 

-Hybrid of a Banshee and a Human 

Maya:

-Elf

:)


End file.
